My Jelous Suho
by Yong Suho77
Summary: "Kris-sii jika mamber exo adalah nyeoja siapa yang akan kau ajak kencan?"/"Lay" Taukah Kris kalau jawabanya itu menyakiti Suho? Bad sumarry tapi yang pasti ini krisho!


**My Jelous Suho**

**pairing : Krisho**

**other cast : exo member**

**warning : cerita membosankan,geje,typo(s) bertebaran,EYD berantakan.**

**Happy reading ^.^**

"Kris-shi,jika member EXO adalah nyeoja,siapa yang akan kau ajak kencan?" Tanya MC saat EXO sedang menjadi bintang tamu di salah satu acara talk show terkenal dikorea.

"lay!" jawab kris

"Kenapa kau memilih lay?" MC itu bertanya kembali pada Kris.

"Mungkin karna kita sudah kenal lama,lagi pula kami ada dalam 1 sub group yaitu EXO-M" Jelas Kris.

Tanpa disadari Kris dann semua orang ada 1 orang yang terluka mendengarkan jawaban kris,yang tidak lain adalah Suho,siapa yang tidak sakit saat pacarmu sendiri memilih orang lain untuk menjadi teman kencan-nya daripada memilihmu,lebih parahnya lagi pacarmu itu mengatakannya tepat -benar tidak punya perasaan bukan!

Setelah sampai didrom Suho langsung melesat kekamarnya yang dia tempati dengan Sehun,tanpa berkata apapun pada member ini membuat member EXOeran,mengingat Suho akan menjadi orang terakhir yang masuk kamar,karena dia harus mengurus jadwal EXO terlebih dahulu.

"Hyeong tumben kau langsung masuk kamar,biasanya kau kan akan mengurus jadwal kami dulu." Ujar Sehun yang sedang mengganti bajunya.

"suruh Kris hyeong saja yang mengurusnya aku lelah!" Jawab Suho dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

Sehun tau bahwa kondisi hyeongnya yang satu ini sedang tidak baik. "hyeong gwanchana?" Tanya sehun yang sekarang sudah duduk disamping tempat tidur Suho.

"Hun-ah bias tinggalkan aku sendiri?" Pinta Suho yang masih menenggelamkan wajahnya dibantal.

"Hyeong kau kenapa?" Tanya Sehun khawatir,Sehun tau bahwa Suho sekarang sedang menangis,itu terlihat dari bahunya yang bergetar.

"Huna-ah..jaebal..!" mohon Suho.

Akhirnya Sehunpun hanya bias menuruti kemauan Suho,Sehun tau seberapa keraspun dia meminta Suho untuk bercerita tentang masalahnya,Suho tidak akan menceritakanya.

"Hun-ah!"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya saat Suho memanggil namanya.

"Bisakah malam ini kau tidur dikamar lain? Dikamar LuMin atau KaiSoo mungkin,aku benar-benar ingin sendiri,maaf merepotkanmu!"

"arraseo hyeong."

"gomawo Hun-ah geurigeo mianhae!"

Setelah sehun keluar kamar,Suho langsung mengunci pintunya dan kempali menenggelamkan wajahnya dibantal untuk meredam suara tmgisnya. sakit,sangat sakit saat mendengar Kris lebih memilih Lay daripada dirinya.

Sementara itu diluar,Kris terlihat bingung mencari keberadaan Suho yang tidak biasanya tidak didekatnya,lagipula Kris juga harus mengurus jadwal Exo untuk besok dengan Suho.

"Luhan ge malam ini aku tidur di kamarmu ia!" pinta sehun yang baru keluar dari kamar.

"Ucapan Sehun barusan mau tidak mau menarik perhatian member lain termasuk Kris.

"Lho memang kenapa dengan kamarmu dan suho?" Tanya Luhan bingung

"iya kenapa?" Xiumin ikut bertanya.

"Suho hyeong sedang ingin sendiri." Jawab Sehun. "Dan aku mohon jangan ada yang bertanya padaku,kenapa suho hyeong ingin sendiri,karna aku juga tidak tau jawabannya." Sergah Sehun yang melihat beberapa member yang akan membuka mulutnya.

Kris berjalan menuju kamar SeHo ,dia mengetuk pintu berwarna coklat itu,namun tidak ada yang menyaut dari kembali mengetuk pintu itu,kali ini lebih keras dari yang pertama,tapi hasilnya sama Suho tetap bungkam.

"Joonie chagi,buka pintunya ini aku Kris!" ujar Kris setelah mengetuk pintu coklat itu untuk yang ke-7 kalinya.

Ddrrtt …drett

Hp kris yang ia simpan didalam kantong celananya bergetar, segera kris merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil hpnya mengernyitkan dahinya saat dia mendapati Suholah yang mengirim pesan,kenapa harus mengirim pesan padahalkan suho hanya perlu berteriak saja untuk menjawab kira-kira yang ada dipikiran kris.

'aku sedang ingin sendiri hyeong,jadi aku mohon jangan ganggu aku jebal!'

Itulah isi pesan suho.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" gumam Kris tidak mengerti.

Sepertinya Kris memang pabbo,apa dia benar-benar tidak menyadari kalau kelakuannya lah yang meembuat Suho seperti sekarang.

"sepertinya Suho benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu,biarkan dia sendiri untuk malam ini" saran luhan.

Dan mau tidak mau Kris mengikuti saran Luhan karna percuma saja terus mengetuk pintu kamar seho,kalau Suhonya saja tidak mau bicara.

.

.

.

Esoknya Suho kembali seperti biasa dengan senyum angelicnya yang terkembang,meski matanya terlihat sedikit sembab karena semalaman ini Suho sedang berbincang dengan para member diruang tengah,tepatnya dengan trio maknae da 2 sesepuh EXO (dibaca Luhan,Xiumin),Suho menyunggingkan senyumnya saat Xiumin bertanya kenapa dia semalam,Suho benar-benar malas menjawab pertanyaan itu,alhasil suho melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur,menemui Kyungsu dan Lay yang sibuk menata makanan d meja makan."

"Hyeong semalam kau-"

"jangan tanyakan hal itu kumohon!" potong Suho saat sudah mengetahui kemana arah pembicaraan Kyungsoo.

"arraseo hyeong." Jawab Kyungsoo takut-takut,saat dia merasakan aura hitam menguar dari Suho.

"Kau masak apa hari ini ?" tanya Suho yang sudah kembali pada aura malaikatnya.

"Hanya roti panggang saja hyeong,aku sedang malas masak!" aku kyung Soo.

"Aku juga hyeong!" Lay ikut menjawab.

Sejujurnya Suho merasa kesal pada Lay tapi,Suho sadar bahwa yang bersalah disini bukanlha Lay tapi kekasihnya Kris si daragon pabbo itu.

Suho hanya mengangguk menanggapi dawaban dongsaeng-dongsaengnya itu.

Greb

Chu~

"morning my angel!" Sapa Kris setelah memeluk dan mencuri ciuman di pipi Suho.

Suho sedikit terlonjak karena kaget,tapi detik berikutnya Suho menghela nafasnya kasar,moodnya kembali melepas pelukan Kris,Suho berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa berkata sepatah katapun pada masih benar-benar kesal dengan kejadian Kris tidak mengucapkan kata maaf padanya atas perbuatannya itu.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kris mengikuti langkah Suho.

"..." suho diam tidak menjawab Kris.

"Kim Joon Myeon,kau itu kenapa?" bentak Kris saat merasa dirinya di abaikan oleh Suho.

BRAK

Kris dihadiahi dengan suara pintu yang dibanting dengan sangat keras oleh Suho.

Para member EXO ysng melihat dan mendengar kejadian itu hanya bisa bercengo bukan kebiasaan Suho leader mereka yang biasanya bersikap rama dan lembut dengan aura itu cukup membuat mereka syok.

"Joonie kau kenapa?" tanya Kris dari luar.

"..."

"Chagi...!" ujar kris frustasi.

"Hun-ah sebenarnya Suho kenapa marah pada Kris?" tanya Xiumin pada Sehun.

"Molla hyeong!" jawab Sehun yang memang tidak tau apa-apa.

"ngomong-ngomong Suho hyeong bertindak aneh seperti itu setelah acara tlk show itu kan?" Ujar Chen tidak terlalu yakin.

"kusara iya." Imbuh Chanyeol.

"astaga!" Pekik Luhan,sepertinya sang rusa baru menyadari sesuatu.

"kenapa hyeong/luhan?" tanya semua member EXO melakukan khor dengan kompak.

"aku tau kenapa Joonie besikap seperti itu!" ujar Luhan.

Member lain termasuk Kris langsung menatap luhan dengan tatapan yang seprti mengatakan 'ayo jelaskan'

"sepertinya Suho marah pada kris!" Luhan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Hyeong kalau itu semua orang juga tau!" Cibir Tao.

"Aku tidak tau kalau Suho marah padaku." Aku kris polos atau mungkin pabbo.

"Hyeong kau itu polos atau pabbo sih!" kesal Sehun.

"YA bocah apa maksudmu!"Kris tidak terima dikatai pabbo oleh Sehun.

"Kalau kau tidak pabbo harusnya kau tau kalau Suho hyeong maraj pula untuk apa coba dia menghindarimu kalau dia tidak marah padamu." Jawab Sehun dengan tidak santainya.

"tapi kenapa?" Tanya kris.

"kami juga tidak tau!" semua member EXO melakukan khor miss Luhan dan Kris tentunya.

"Sepertinya Suho marah padamu ,gara-gara kau memilih Lay semalam sebagai member EXO yang akan kau ajak kencan" ujar Luhan.

"Apa hyeong masih menyukai Lay hyeong?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Apa mungkin selama ini hyeong tidak pernah menyukai Suho hyeong?" kali ini Baekhyun yang bertanya.

Dan setelahnya terdengar beberapa pertanyaan lain yang meragukan cinta Kris pada Suho.

"Jika aku jadi Suho hyeong aku juga pasti akan marah!" Sehun kembali berkomentar.

"kenapa harus marah?" Sebuah pertanyan bodoh keluar dari mulut Kris.

"kenapa katamu?" kesal Luhan. "Fikir saja sendiri,kau mengaja orang lain berkencan dihadapannya."

"tapi haruskah dia semarah itu?" lagi pertanyaan bodoh meluncur dari kris,sepertinya Kris benar-benar orang yang tidak peka.

"Hyeong kau benar-benar pabbo!" Hardik Sehun. "Kalau suho hyeong mengajak orang lain kencan dihadapanmu,apa kau masih bisa bersikap sesantai ini?" Lanjut Sehun sedikit membentak.

"Ya! Kau tidak perlu bicara sekencang itu bukan!" Protes Kris.

"habis kau itu pabbo hyeong!" Ujar lay.

"Kenapa kalian mengataiku pabbo!" Kris benar-benar tidak terima dengan kata 'pabbo' yang dialamatkan padanya.

Cklek.

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka yang mengintrupsi adu mulut antara Kris VS member EXO.

"Kenapa kalian belum siap,bukannya kalian ada jadwal jam 11 ya?" Tanya manager hyeong yang bingung melihat anak-anak EXO msh memakai baju tidur mereka.

"Loh mang kita pnya jadwal jam 11?" tanya Xiumin bingung.

"Astaga aku lupa memberi tahu kalian kalau kita punya jadwal jam 11 pagi ini!" Kris menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

Al hasil semua member EXO melesat kekamar masing-masing untuk bersiap-siap termasuk sehun.

"Hyeong kau tidak siap-siap kita pnya jadwal sebentar lagi!" Tanya Sehun yang sedang sibuk memasukan barang-barang bawaan-nya kedalam tas.

"Hari ini aku ijin Hun-ah,aku sedang lelah." Jawab Suho yang menenggelamkan wajahnya dibantal,sama seperti posisinya semalam.

"Hyeong apa ini karena-"

"bukan aku hanya sedang lelah saja." Potong Suho.

Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas saat mendengar perkataan dari Suho.

"Loh Suho hyeong mana?" Tanya kyungsoo heran yang melihat Sehun keluar dari kamar SeHo hanya seorang diri.

"Hari ini Suho ijin,dia kurang enak badan katanya." Ini yang menjawab bukan Sehun melainkan manager hyeong.

Kris menghela nafasnya gusar,separah inikah suho marah,Kris fikir masalah dia mengajak Lay kencan itu hnya hal spele,tapi kenpa malah jadi besar dan bikin pusing begini.

Sepanjang hari Kris benar-benar tidak fokus,penampilanya hari ini kacau,kris sempat lupa lirik dan gerakan hanya tertuju pada satu orang, sekarang benar-benar merasa bersalah karenanya.

Sekitar jam 11 malam EXO baru pulang ke dron,Kris mendapat keritikan dari manager hyeong dan juga member exo yang lain tentang penampilan Kris di panggung yang kacau hari ni,tapi sungguh Kris tidak memperdulikan hal itu,yang difikiranya saat ini hnya Suho,dia ingin segera meminta maaf pada suho dan memeluk tubuh mungil Suho.

Cklek

Kris sudah sangat bersyukur saat pintu kamar SeHo tidak dikunci,tapi rasa syukur itu seketika menghilang saat dia tidak mendapati Suho didalam ruangan SeHo kosong.

Kris berjalan terburu-buru mengecek semuaruangan yang ada di drom,berharap suho ada di salah satu ruangan di sini,tapi hasilnya tidak menemukan Suhonya.

Tingkah Kris yang panik menarik perhatian member EXO.

"Hyeong kau kenapa?" TanyaTao penasaran.

"Suho tidak ada didrom!" sahut Kris gusar.

"Kau sudah mencoba menghubunginya?" tanya Luhan yang ikut panik.

Akh.. benar kris belum melakukan hal iru,bagaimana dia bisa melupakan alat komunikasi bernama handphone segera Kris merogoh saku celananya,mengambil i-phone 5 nya dan mengetik beberapa nomer yang disignalir milik Suho.

"hpnya Suho tidak aktif Han!" Kris tertunduk lemah.

Cklek

"terdengar suara pintu dibuka. "Aku pulang!" masuklah sesosok namja mungil berparas manis.

"Kau drimana saja?" Tanya Kris dengan nada khawatir.

"Dia bersamaku!" Aku sesosok namja tinggi yang tidak lebih tinggi dari Kris sebenarnya,yang diketahui bernama Kyuhyun,sanbae merak.

"Kenapa bia?" Kris menatap tajam pada kyuhyun.

"tadi ku dengar dari manager Exo Suho ada di ruma jadi,ia aku ajak jalan-jalan sekalian kencan!" Aku Kyuhyun yang mau tidak mauhal itu menarik perhatian seluruh membr Exo yang lain,yang kini menatap horor pada kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya ktis dengan tidak sntai.

"Dia ini siapa kamu sih Myeonie berisik sekali?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang dengan santainya merangkul bahu Suho.

"Dia.." Suho menggantung kalimatnya saat dia melihat mata Kris yang erkilat-kilat menahan amarah.

"Aku namja chingunya" jelas Kris penuh penekanan.

"Lho?" Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. "jadi namja angry bird ini namja chingumu?"

Suho menatap Kris sejenak lalu menganggukan kepalanya mengiyakan apa yang Kris katakan.

"Begitu,pantas kau menolak ku." Tersirat kekecewaan dari nada bicara Kyuhyun.

"Hyeong jang-"

"apa maksudnya itu?" ucapan Suho terpotong oleh teriakan Kris.

"Aku mengaku pada Suho kalau aku mnyukainya!" Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"hyeo-"

"Suho itu hanya akan mencintai Kris yaitu aku,dan akan selalu seperti itu!" pekik Kris sambil menarik suho kepelukanya.

Para member exo dibuat cengo dengan tingkah ini adalah hal yang sangat jarang dilakukan walau dia menggombal sambil membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

"Kyu hyeong gemanhaeyo,jangan bercanda terus kalau hyeong masih mau melihatku hidup!" Rajuk Suho pada Kyuhyun.

"Arraseo..arasseo...kalau begitu hyeong pulang dulu ne,dan kau kris ingaty jangan pernah menyakiti suho dan membuatnya menangis kalau aku smpai mendengarnya jangan salahkan aku kalau suho akan aku bawa pergi!" ujar kyuhyun sambil menunjuk Kris.

"Hyeong~~" rajuk Suho.

"Arasseo..araseo myeonie,handa!" Kyuhyunpun berlalu meningglkan drom Exo.

Kris melepas pelukannya pada Suho memberi jarak antara mereka berdua. "Jelaskan padaku!" pinta Kris.

"Apa?" tnya Suho ketus.

"Tentusaja apa yang tadi Kyu sanbae katakan!" ujar Kris tak kalah ketus.

Suho menghela nafas dan detik berikutnya dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya,tanpa ada niatan menjelaskan apapun pada Kris.

"Mianhae!" ucapan Kris berhasil menghentikan langkah Suho.

"untuk apa?" Tanya suho membalikan badanya.

"karna aku menyakitimu." Kris menunduk "Benar kata Sehun aku benar-benar pabbo karna tida menyadari rasa sakitmu." Sepertinya sang dragon benar-benar menyesal.

Suho sepertinya luluh dengan tingkah melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kris lalu memeluknya. "aku tidak marah hanya merasa kesal saja." Aku suho.

"Jangan marah lagi aku mohon,aku tidak bisa jauh-jauh darimu!" rajuk Kris.

Semua member Exo makin dibuat cengo dan ingin muntah saat secara bersamaan saat mendengar rayuan Kris yang err.. pasaran itu.

"Jangan bercanda Wu Yi Fan,kau bahkan lebih memilih Lay dari pada aku untuk mememanimu kencan!" Suho melepaskan pelukannya dari Kris dan mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk it tapi,sungguh aku benar-benar tidak bisa jauh darimu,nahkan penapilan panggungku kacau saat kau mengabaikanku." Aku Kris yang memang jujur.

Suhopun kembali memeluk saja Suho sangat merindukan pelukan dan ehangatan benar-benar merindukannya.

"Jadi kau sudah memaafkanku?" Tanya Kris lagi.

"Iya aku memaafkanmu Kris." Suho menganggukan kepalanya imut.

"Saranghae Kim Joon Myeon!"

Dan Krispun mencium Suho,meelumat bibir plum Suho dengan lembut dan penuh rasa hanya bis memejamkan matanya dan menikmati ciuman mendadaknya bersama Kris.

Sepertinya duo leader kita ii tidak menyadari tampang cengo dari para member Exo yang menyaksikan mereka dari para member exo yang sudah sadar segera masuk kekamar mereka masing-masing dengan mengendap-endap agar tidak mengganggu ke-2 leader mereka sehunpun memilih untuk Tidur di kamar Kris dan Tao malam ini,Sehun rasa membiarkan Kris dan Suho berbagi kehangatan bukan perbuatan yang salah.

_**~~FIN~~**_

_**satu ff geje yong sudah keluar,maaf kalau mengecewakan ma'lum saja yong baru di dunia perfanfican.**_

_**mohon binbinganya.**_

_**menerima kritik dan saran.**_

_**jangan lupa reviews ia!**_

_**saranghae reader!**_


End file.
